


fever

by jwaebje



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Crack, Eventual Romace, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Hyunin Focused, I AM SO BAD AT TEXT FICS MIGHT MAKE THIS MORE STORY BASED IM SOYRY, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Minsung Canon, Slow Burn, Texting, chatfic, nsfw jokes, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwaebje/pseuds/jwaebje
Summary: Every moment with Hyunjin seems to feel like a fever dream to Jeongin, he would’ve never joined the chat if he’d known that the very boy he’d had his eyes on since the start of the year would be there (What a way to be a coward, bro). Maybe it’s all in his head, maybe Hyunjin’s gentle touch es mean nothing. But now,  Jeongin wouldn’t let his crush slip away so easily.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first work here,,, trying my best to be funny but idk bro 💔 anyways this is a straykids chatfic, comments and kudos are appreciated hope you all enjoy 💓

15th September 

Minho

seungmin: hey

minho: hey seungmin Whats up

seungmin: well... i may or may not have started another project and am in need of test subjects 🥺

minho: eye sea 👁👁 well what can i do for u then

seungmin: create a groupchat and add a few friends? no more than ten people your friends can add friends too ykn

minho: okay i gotchu i gotchu BUT what’re you working on this time, we may not be that close but i sure do know that you start something new literally every week

seungmin: hahsbdjajdbwjsjfnjwksjfhajkwjansjw boys  
// read 2:48 pm

New Chat

[Lee Minho created a new chat]

[Lee Minho added Han Jisung, Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin, and Bang Chan to the chat]

minho: seungmin and jisung add ur friends dont be shy 🙈🙈

[Kim Seungmin added Yang Jeongin and Lee Felix to the chat]

[Han Jisung added Hwang Hyunjin to the chat]

minho: oh y’all did that without question ? 😳

Bang Chan: Why am I here, why are other people here... Open to making friends but this is pretty random Minho

Lee Minho: seungmin wanted to make a hit list and he needed people so i decided to help him choose people o rid of. 

Lee Felix: im up for that ✋😍

Kim Seungmin: MINHO NOOO  
Kim Seungmin: felix please give death i break i beg you he doesn’t wanna see you anymore 

Lee Felix: way to break a boys heart huh,,,, 💔

Yang Jeongin: dw felix i’ll stab you if you’d like!!  
[Lee Felix liked Yang Jeongin’s message]

Bang Chan: ... Love the enthusiasm 

Han Jisung: so what is the actual purpose of this chat

Hwang Hyunjin: ^^^

Yang Jeongin: ^^

Lee Minho: i actually dont know u’ll have to ask sir seungmin

Seungmin: so i wanted to go to the beach and have a sandcastle building competition ( please dont kill me for this i’ll kill you first ) and my two friends jeongin and felix weren’t enough competition so i contacted antonio and asked him to make this chat to fulfil my sandcastle beach dreams

Lee Felix: now who the FUCK is antonio 

Lee Minho: a...an...antonio?

Hwang Hyunjin: *skull emoji*

Kim Seungmin: WAIT I MEANT MINHO NOT ANTONIO MINHO

Bang Chan: Why did you just type skull emoji in....?

Hwang Hyunjin: no questions directed towards me will be answered from now on.

[Yang Jeongin changed Lee Minho’s name to antonio]

antonio: thank u user Yang Jeongin 

Yang Jeongin: lovely doing business with you antonio  
Yang Jeongin: hyunjin wht year you in

Hwang Hyunjin: 2nd year

Bang Chan: Damn Hyunjin 💔

Kim Seungmin: are you guys just going to ignore my sandcastle competition request

antonio: absolutely bb 💋👃👅

Bang Chan: No, no! Just got a little distracted. I’d love to compete in a sandcastle building comp with you, i’d rather get to know all of you better before that though. And we all attend the same uni from what I’m assuming so its safe

antonio: yes i can confirm we’re all from the same uni

Lee Felix: well we better start doing that before minnie jumps onto something else LMAO

Han Jisung: yea sure i’d like that but who’s this changbin guy that was added and why hasn’t he said a single thing yet

Yang Jeongin: maybe he fears no one and has notifs turned off

antonio: changbin gu,

antonio: gym*

Bang Chan: we should start with introducing each other, Changbin can twll a little about himself after he returns from the gym

Han Jisung: alright  
Han Jisung: my name’s jisung, i’m a freshman and 19 i do whatever and am a nature friendly human being unlike coffee and redbull boy hyunjin! 

Hwang Hyunjin: WHAT

[Hwang Hyunjin changed Han Jisung’s name to rabid animal]

Hwang Hyunjin: whore ✋🙄

rabid animal: you’re the whore smh

Hwang Hyunjin: maybe i am

[Hwang Hyunjin changed thier name to sergeant whore]

rabid animal: i get whore but why sergeant 

sergeant whore: makes me feel powerful

Bang Chan: YEAH!!!! EMPOWERMENT 

Kim Seungmin: i honestly cant tell if that was sarcastic or not

Lee Felix: AY  
Lee Felix: MY UTRN SHDHSJSM  
Lee Felix: okay so my name is felix im a freshman and i just turned 19 today!!!!! i major in dance and heres a photo of me incase you’d like to take me to the dog park 😩

[antonio and five others liked mariposa’s photo] 

sergeant whore: happy bdayyy

antonio: happy birthdaykind stranger 😏😏

Yang Jeongin: me and seungmin say happy birthday part two

Bang Chan: Omg happy birthday Felix!!!!

rabid animal: u look like n fairy  
rabid animal: also happy birthday:D

sergeant whore: omg mariposa 😳

Lee Felix: why thank you 😳👉👈

antonio: mariposa,,,  
antonio: so y’all are receiving good nicknames WITHOUT me i see

Kim Seungmin: if it makes you feel better someone else could probably receive something worse

antonio: Very Comfroting seungmin!

rabid animal: you’re still sexy af either ways 

sergeant whore: what

rabid animal: hm?

Yang Jeongin: 👀

Lee Felix: went and searched up the names of those mariposa fluffy ballsacks for innie and minnie

Bang Chan: Fluffy ballsacks...

rabid animal: those do look like fluffy ballsacks ngl,,, but club penguin puffles fit the description more

[Lee Felix changed their name to mariposa]  
[mariposa changed Yang Jeongin’s name to bibble]  
[mariposa changed Kim Seungmin’s name to dizzle]

sergeant whore: BIBBLE AND DIZZLE THATS SO CUTE WHAT

dizzle: i live to disagree

bibble: shut up dizzle it’s cute ✋

dizzle: ,,,, fine

antonio: introduction for me now 😏😏😏😏😏

Bang Chan: Please drop the smirking emojis

antonio: no can do dilf!  
antonio: n e ways my name is minho i love JISUNG and my cats im 20 i think and a junior

Bang Chan: OH  
Bang Chan: OH WAIT  
Bang Chan: The jisung in this chat is your boyfriend I thought it was different Jisung  
😭 

sergeant whore: cant believe that jisung is dating an antonio

rabid animal: *blushes* nyan 👨❤️💋👨

[dizzle kicked rabid animal from the chat]  
[dizzle added rabid animal to the chat]

rabid animal: i see how it is.... i see

antonio: what goes on in that old man brain of yours chan 🙄

bibble: ew 🤢 you guys are taken ? disappointing.

dizzle: jeongin relationship phobic wbk

mariposa: doesn’t he have a crush though

bibble: no i dont

dizzle: yes he does

bibble: MOVINF ON!!!!!  
bibble: MY NAMES JEONGIN IM 18 FRESHMAN AND UH HERES WHAT I LOOK LIKE  


[sergeant whore and five others liked bibble’s photo]

sergeant whore: oh you’re actually really cute  
sergeant whore: *malfunctioning noises*

dizzle: dont allow his looks to deceive you 🙄  
dizzle: jeonin is bound to gang up with one of us then cause havoc

mariposa: ^^^

rabid animal: jeongin gang up with me 😁

bibble: will consider that.

dizzle: anyways, i’m kim seungmin a freshman and your local sand castle builder i’m 18

Bang Chan: Cool cool  
Bang Chan: Nice to finally know something about you seungmin

antonio: christopher bang 🤥

sergeant whore: who,,,

Bang Chan: That’s  
Bang Chan: That’s me  
Bang Chan: My names Chan I’m 31 and a senior

bibble: wtf old man

sergeant whore: senior citizen alright  
[antonio liked sergeant whore’s message]

rabid anima: LMFAO

Bang Chan: Shit I meant 21 😭 

bibble: well i better get going my classes haven’t finished yet  
bibble : bye losers

mariposa: bye minnie!

sergeant whore: HEY  
sergeant whore: JEONGIN YOU NEEDA STAY FIR MY INTRODUCTION 

dizzle: he’ll read the chat later im sure

sergeant whore: ok  
sergeant whore: my name’s hyunjin i’m 19 and a sophomore, i am NOT a caffeine addicted redbull boy or whatever jisung said he’s just jealous of my dog 🙄  
sergeant whore: anyways here’s a photo of me

[dizzle and four others liked sergeant whore’s photo]

Bang Chan: YOUR HAIR  
Bang Chan: VERY COOL

mariposa: @bibble hi

dizzle: shampoo please 🤲

rabid animal: hyunjin hot

antonio: indeed  
// read by Bang Chan and five others

2:43am

Seo Changbin: i can see that i’m extremely late

[Seo Changbin changed their name to big tiddy goth gf]  
[Seo Changbin changed Bang Chan’s name to dilf]

big tiddy goth gf: so i see that dizzle has made us his lab rats

[big tiddy changed the group name to Lab Rats]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM INSANE!!!M NIT OKAY??? this is... an extremely late update,, humour gone downhill but it is okay it i \s okay, i willw rite for you my lovelies. author sey: found dead in bathroom
> 
> Dilf - Chan  
> Antonio - Minho  
> Big Tiddy Goth Gf - Changbin  
> Sergeant Whore - Hyunjin  
> Mariposa - Felix  
> Rabid Animal - Jisung  
> Bibble - Jeongin  
> Dizzle - Seungmin

1st November

_**Lab Rats** _

bibble: fifteen or so days with you guys have proven to be the worst days of my life

Dilf: Good morning to you too Jeongin :D

antonio: chan i thnk u r a very nice man yk  
antonio: but the energy that exudes from your texts are,,,

rabid animal: utterly terrifying

antonio: EXACTLY

mariposa: omg minsung connected omg minsung telepathy omg !!!

sergeant whore: felix so lonely he projects himself onto the relationships of others  
sergeant whore: also have i not brightened up your day innie?? *pwease sir emoji*

mariposa: UMMMM HYUNJIN PLZ

dizzle: may b hyunjin is onto something

bibble: innie does not speak

dizzle: hyun he is in love w u

mariposa: absolutely 

bibble: not

_**The Three Musketeers** _

hyunjin woshipper (NOT): STFUUU!!!! STFUUUUU

young boogie: the baby is shy,,,

i have an arm kink: okay mayb e we should not expose his crush  
i have an arm kink: YET

young boogie: seungmin rational yet evil  
young boogie: hot

hyunjin worshipper (NOT): two arms made for throttling you guys

_**Lab Rats** _

antonio: 👀

sergeant whore: noted

Dilf: my texts? terrifying?  
Dilf: Oh they're meant to be

Big tiddy goth gf: umm hello chan???  
Big tiddy goth gf: ANYWAYS  
Big tiddy goth gf: seungmin sandcastle building comp when.

dizzle: well im not gonna take you guys out during winter wtf  
dizzle: actually watching you all freeze to death seems cool  
dizzle: but like chan is hot and i want to keep him that way

mariposa: understandable

rabid animal: i totally get your point

Big tiddy goth gf: wtf  
Big tiddy goth gf: chan lovers

antonio: Um as we should be?

rabid animal: chans so cool like omg

antonio: ikr i want to be his mistress 

rabid animal: omg bub so true

bibble: are you two not fucking anymore or what?

mariposa: anything for chan, jeongin. anything for chan.

sergeant whore: god felix is using punctuation the world is about to fucking end

mariposa: is this a bully felix day or what

Dilf: Yeah it is

mariposa: understandable

dizzle: OK GUYS  
dizzle: so since i cant fucking wait we're gonna celebrate new years on the damn beach spending our diddly darn time building sandcastles,, sound fun to you??

Big tiddy goth gf: yup

sergeant whore: yeah sounds great

Dilf: okay we can discuss where the olcarion will be later

antonio: olcarion sounds like some sick mythical creature wtf

Dilf: location** my bad

_**Jeonginnie** _

mingo: so gai yarng jeongin

jongo: no

mingo: No chance for me to talk wtf?? rude

jongo: everything you say traumatises me

mingo: you say that like youre any more normal than i am

jongo: ...  
jongo: okay minho hyung continue

mingo: so you and hyunjin?

jongo: ahaha broooooo  
jongo: ahahahahahah  
jongo: aha

mingo: felix and seungmin cant keep a secret can they?

jongo: absolutely not

mingo: i can though,,, 😳😳

jongo: im gonna tell jisung that you licked his dirty underwear

mingo: HEY I DID NOT DO THAT  
mingo: JEONGIN????

_**Lab Rats** _

rabid animal: minho and jeongin disappearing without saying bye,, smh traitors

[antonio kicked bibble from the chat]

rabid animal: oh never mind then  
rabid animal: i heard jeongin liked being kicked, in many ways

mariposa: jisung im sending you off to jail

antonio: IT HAD TO BE DONE   
antonio: for the safety of all

Dilf: Minho more explaining plz 🙏🙏🙏

antonio: hyunjin add him back  
antonio: whatever jeongin says next is fake news

mariposa: inch resting...

dizzle: changbins dick resting...

Big tiddy goth gf: YO WHAT

sergeant whore: roger that colonel lee

[sergeant whore added bibble to the chat]

bibble: minho told me that he loved jisung so mcuh that he'd do everything for him

rabid animal: aww minho vcgbfhsjcvuwcvbefhvhgrvbrnfd screams, pees, cries  
rabid animal: WAIT

Big tiddy goth gf: oh he's realised

Dilf: good for him good for him

rabid animal: "whatever jeongin says next is fake news" - minho

sergeant whore: LMAO

antonio: OH FUCK OFFF


End file.
